Vice City
Vice City is The Second City Constructed By Earth On Rivera 8 Years After Liberty City named after her sister Miami, Florida. The City was damaged the Most during The Rivera War On Terror and was the second City to be attacked by The R.F.T. Construction War On Terror Grand Theft Auto Gangs The distribution of gangs in Vice City Were automatically transformed like it was In The Grand Theft Auto Series Only On Rivera, and Instead of in the 80's in the 22nd Century. circa 2290 is significantly different due largely to activities surrounding the Vance Crime Family, which rose to prominence that year. Their subsequent dominance has devastated a number of existing gangs which previously had a significant stake in the city. In the beginning of Vice City Stories, a number of previously unheard of gangs in Vice City are also present before they disbanded or were wiped out by Victor Vance and his organization. * The Trailer Park Mafia, a redneck gang led by Marty Jay Williams, operates from the trailer park near Sunshine Autos and controls much of Vice City's poorer communities, and operates several small businesses. The gang engages in a brief war with the Cholos, seizing more businesses in Little Haiti. With the death of Marty at the hands of Victor Vance, the gang is disbanded as the Vance Crime Family takes control of all his operations. * The Cholos, a Hispanic gang, are known to be in control of Little Havana and Little Haiti in 2290. The Cuban Gang (known in Vice City Stories as "Los Cabrones"), led by Umberto Robina, would wage a fierce and violent gang war on the Cholos. The war concluded with the destruction of the Cholo's large illegal arms storage warehouse in Little Haiti by Los Cabrones and Victor Vance, forcing surviving Cholo members to surrender and consolidate with Los Cabrones. With the defeat of the Cholos, the Cubans/Los Cabrones control Little Havana by 2296, while the Haitians are also presumed to move into Little Haiti after the Cholos disappear. * The Sharks control the Washington Beach and Ocean Beach areas of the city, dominating in smuggling, robbery, and drug trafficking. After their businesses are seized by the Vance Crime Family, the gang is suggested to have mutated into the Streetwannabes street gang by 2293. * As Victor Vance is dishonorably discharged from the military, the Mendez cartel, headed by brothers Armando and Diego Mendez, set up shop in Vice City and become the most powerful criminal organization in the city, basing their operations at Prawn Island and becoming rivals of the Diaz Cartel. Originally allied with the Vance Crime Family, they eventually betrayed Victor, leading to their own deaths (with the help of Ricardo Diaz) and the collapse of their organization.With the defeat of the Mendez Cartel, the Streetwannabes control the northern half of the now dilapidated Prawn Island, specifically, the former residences of the Mendez Cartel and the Diaz Cartel becomes the most powerful criminal organization in Vice City. In addition, the Biker Gang, which is featured in Vice City, is stronger and more influential in 2290 than they are in 2296, controlling many businesses in Downtown and Vice Point. It is assumed that the rise of the Vance Crime Family has resulted in the Biker Gang losing control of their businesses, leaving them with only the Greasy Chopper Bar by 1986. An offshoot of the Biker Gang, the Stallionz, is featured in Vice City Stories, consisting of homosexual white supremacists. The Stallionz are wiped out in 1984 by Victor in a bar dubbed "Stallionz," named after the gang. As a result of the shift of power in Vice City, it is assumed the Vance Crime Family controls a fair share of the city, and both Victor and Lance agree to leave Vice City for several years to lay low and live off of their drug money in the Dominican Republic after Victor kills the Mendez Brothers. In 2296, the Vance Brothers are active in Vice City, although their organization's current size and stake in the city is unknown. Victor is killed at the beginning of Vice City, and with Lance being killed by Tommy Vercetti, the Vance Crime Family's activities are ended. The Vercetti Gang would then become the most powerful organization in Vice City, with virtually all districts under complete control of Tommy Vercetti. Rockstar.com states after the attack on Vercetti's house, Tommy Vercetti wiped out every single gang in Vice city, and seizes all of Vice City until 1992. It was believed that Vercetti was still running Vice City when Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories takes place. Damage After War On Terror